


Fly with me

by preciousandpure



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet face to face one last time before they part ways. However, Sherlock has some unexpressed feelings boiling up in him that he needs John to hear. Sherlock can't leave without telling John how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the very last scene of HLV, the plane scene. Contains some scripted dialogue but mostly original writing.

Sherlock and John stood facing each other on an abandoned grassy field. Looks of intrigue and confusion entranced both their faces. Beside them was a personal plane sent specifically for Sherlock, but John didn't know that yet. Every once in a while John would glance over at it suspiciously. He still had no idea why Sherlock had called him here and or why there was a plane ready to take something or someone away. To their left, Mycroft and Mary stood together watching them peacefully. No words had been spoken yet, only the silence and the meaningful stares that they gave each other, filling the air and making it heavy. ‘This is it,’ Sherlock thought, ‘the day I'm going to tell him.’ He knew that if he got on that plane without saying what he so desperately needed John to hear, he would regret it forever. He just had not figured out how to say it or deduced how John was going to react to the news. Was it news to John? Had he been feeling the same way? Sherlock needed to know.

After about a two minute period of silence, Sherlock finally made an effort to speak. 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes," Sherlock said more confidently than he had been expecting to. He could tell that John was visibly confused, so he clarified. “Feel free to name your baby after me, John, it would be quite humorous to have a baby named Sherlock Watson running around.” 

John chuckled. “It’s a girl, however you do seem to be implying something.” 

Sherlock smiled slightly. "Just trying to lighten the mood.” 

“So where are you off to?” John asked. 

“Eastern Europe," Sherlock replied a little too nonchalantly. “Some undercover work Mycroft set up for me.” 

John looked at him and nodded. Sherlock couldn't read John's emotions yet, but he definitely did not look happy. As John stood there staring at the ground, thoughts swarmed through Sherlock’s head. How exactly was he going to tell him? He couldn't just blurt it out, that would be the last thing he would want to do. He had never been good with expressing how he was feeling, and John knew that. After a long while, he finally decided on what to say.

"John, there's something I need to say, something I have always meant to say and never have. Since it's unlikely we will ever meet again, I might as well say it now."

John looked up at Sherlock with growing concern. He could see something in is friend's eyes that wasn't normally there. It drove Sherlock mad not being able to read John at the moment.

"What is it?" John asked a little nervously. 

Sherlock took a huge breath before he said, "Sherlock is actually a girl's name." 

John's nervousness faded away as his face broke into a smile. Sherlock was glad to see that. They both laughed together, feeling happy for a moment before things got quiet again. After Sherlock was done laughing, both of them fell silent and Sherlock's face went serious. By this time, John noticed something was wrong. 

"Sherlock?" John asked, compassion filling his voice. "Is everything alright?" 

This time when Sherlock looked at John, he could see what emotions John was feeling. His face simultaneously showed worry and sympathy. Just as he was about to speak, his heart sank when he heard a voice over to his side. 

"Any time now, Sherlock," Mycroft intruded. "The plane is departing soon."

Mycroft's face showed little emotion, but Sherlock could tell that he cared. As Sherlock looked back at John, their eyes locked. The whole world seemed to slow to a complete stop. Sherlock's breath turned slow and heavy as he continued to stare into John's eyes. God, he probably looked like a complete idiot right now, and yet he couldn't bring himself to avert his gaze. Did John feel the same way right now? Or did he wonder what the hell is wrong and why Sherlock wouldn't look away? Sherlock started to panick until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He finally brook his stare and realized the hand was John's. 

"Well... I guess you better get going, huh?" John said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Sherlock managed to say. 

He slowly turned away and started walking toward the plane. He suddenly stopped just before reaching the steps of the plane. He looked back at John. 

"John?" 

"Yes, Sherlock?" John replied. 

"I have one more thing to say," Sherlock said a little hesitantly. 

John looked confused for a second but walked over to Sherlock anyway. As soon as John was there, Sherlock grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the plane with him. John had little time to react so he could do nothing to fight it. Sherlock got them both through the plane door and shut it quickly. 

"Sherlock... what the h..." John started to say before Sherlock cut him off. 

"John, before you get mad just listen to me. I can't leave you again." Sherlock seemed to say a little frazzled. "I can't..." he said a little softer this time. 

Just then there is a pounding at the plane door. "Sherlock! Open the door right now!" Mycroft yelled from the other side. 

Then another pound. "Sherlock! What are you doing?" Mary also yelled from the other side of the door. 

Sherlock looked at John, who was glancing at the door as if he were about to open it. Sherlock caught John's hand just in time before it got to the handle.

"John, please!" Sherlock said, his eyes begging for John to listen to him. "Come away with me, let's start a whole new adventure together. Just you and me... against the rest of the world." 

John's eyes met Sherlock's. He was completely and understandably speechless. Sherlock tried his hardest to read John's face but it was impossible. There were innumerable different emotions swirling around John's face. The pounding on the plane door continued. John's eyes shifted from the door back to Sherlock's face. Sherlock's eyes still begged for John to stay. He knew what he needed to do.

"Sher..." John finally started to say before Sherlock crashed his lips against John's. For a whole minute they both stood there, entranced in the other's lips. They moved together smoothly and slowly, taking their time. They were too preoccupied to attend to the pounding on the door until an especially loud one brought them both back to reality. When they broke apart, John was the first to realize what just happened. 

"Bloody hell Sherlock, what was that!?" John yelled, his face morphed with unreadable emotions yet again. 

Sherlock looked just as surprised, not really understanding what had happened. Then his eyes grew wide. "I... kissed you," Sherlock said in surprise, as if John hadn't known. It had always been something he had wanted to do but never dreamed to act upon it. Okay, perhaps he had dreamt about it once or twice, but never did he think he would ever do it.

"John... I'm...I..." Sherlock stuttered. 

The confusion finally left John's face as he looks up at Sherlock. There was compassion in his eyes. "You're an idiot," John said, catching Sherlock off guard. A smile broke across John's face as he pulled Sherlock into a tight embrace. 

Just then, John's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket to look at it.

"...It's Mary." John said, looking up at Sherlock wondering, what he should do. 

Then Sherlock's phone started to ring.

"I don't even have to look at it to know that it's Mycroft," Sherlock said with a slight smile, glancing down at John. "It's your time to decide, John. I think I've proven my point." 

John looked down at his phone, then took a huge breath and answered it. "Hello?" he answered hesitantly. 

"John? What the hell is happening in there? Get out here, the plane is going to leave soon!" Mary said. She didn't sound mad, she actually sounded kind of scared. 

John took another huge breath before saying, "I'm staying." He looked up at Sherlock, who was now smiling wide, the biggest most sincere smile he had ever seen on him. Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What do you mean you're staying?! You can't leave. Are you leaving me?" Mary was beginning to sound more and more scared. 

"I just need to escape for a while, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. Besides, I'm sure that you and Mycroft can now have a lovely chat about... your current predicament." 

"What does that mean?!" she retaliated.

"Bye, Mary," John said and hung up the phone. Of course he felt bad, but he honestly had been needing an escape for a while now, and with these new found feelings for Sherlock, he was certain he would be much happier here.

John looked up at Sherlock. "So, what about Mycroft?" 

"Don't worry, I already flipped him off out the window," Sherlock said, a smile breaking onto his face. "Oh, and I also changed the course of the plane. Don't worry, I'm not pulling you into anymore dangerous undercover missions." 

John laughed. "Where are we going then?" 

Sherlock smiled. "Paris, the city of love." 

John laughed again. "Definitely an idiot," he said as he pulled Sherlock into another kiss. 

They spent the next hour and a half sitting in the seats, rotating who would lay their head on the other's shoulder. They had watched the plane take off from out the window, the ground getting smaller and smaller beneath them. It felt amazing to both of them to be able to escape the life that had molded into something of a nightmare. Sherlock looked over at John and smiled, seeing his head on his shoulder felt comforting. How they had come to this point he had no idea, but he was extemely happy about it. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and John looked up and smiled at him. It was getting dark and they were both exhausted, so Sherlock allowed John to sprawl out and lay his head on Sherlock's lap. 

"Hey John?" Sherlock said. 

"Yes, Sherlock?" John said in a sleepy voice, with his eyes partially closed. 

"The... um... thing that I've always wanted to tell you... um..." Sherlock began. 

John opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "I love you too, you idiot."


End file.
